


Рагнарек не случился

by Grey_creature



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Ragnarok
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: Тор когда-то сказал:- Я видел пир. Пир после Рагнарека. Я убью столько, сколько будет нужно, но Рагнарек не случится.Стив когда-то сказал:- Война кончилась. Вне войны для меня пустота. Я пойду с тобой, даже если это будет моя последняя война.





	

Тор когда-то сказал:  
\- Я видел пир. Пир после Рагнарека. Я убью столько, сколько будет нужно, но Рагнарек не случится.  
Стив когда-то сказал:  
\- Война кончилась. Вне войны для меня пустота. Я пойду с тобой, даже если это будет моя последняя война.  
Случилась битва, в которой Тор не должен был выжить. Но Стив убил столько, сколько было нужно, чтобы Тор выжил, и Рагнарек не случился. Но последняя сила, сила уходящего древнего мира, мира, в котором мешались свет и тьма, ударила его в грудь, выламывая и разводя в стороны ребра, сжала сердце, разорвала жилы, и Стив выронил щит, рухнул на скользкую от крови, которую она не успевала впитывать, землю, и смотрел в небо, не в силах даже закричать, и первой к нему слетела Рандгрид.  
\- Пойдем со мной, великий воин! Я отведу тебя в Вальхаллу!  
Она протянула руку, но на ее пути встал Тор.  
\- Уходи, сестра! Он не твой!  
Рандгрид отпрянула, и тут же к ним подлетела Скульд.  
\- Уйди с дороги, брат! Мы выбрали его, и он достоин Вальхаллы! Ты должен отпустить его!  
Тор это знал. Ему было все равно. Если надо, он готов был драться со своими сестрами, - если бы у него было время.  
Времени у него не было. Стив уже уже не мог двигаться, на губах пузырилась кровь, в раскрытой грудной клетке выломанные чужой нечеловеческой силой ребра напоминали вывороченные окровавленные крылья орла, - Тор сотни раз видел "кровавого орла", но первый раз за все эти сотни он хотел не казни, а жизни, - и он сделал то, чего не делал уже тысячи лет. Он запрокинул голову, увидев перед собой черное небо расколотого мира, и закричал:  
\- Отец!  
В крике прозвучало то, чего он не испытывал все тысячи лет - отчаяние. Первый раз в жизни Тора-громовержца, для которого чужие жизни не значили ничего, чьи друзья всегда стояли на ступень ниже его, первого сына Одина, наследника трона Асгарда, чья жизнь состояла из поля боя, побед и пиров, горло и сердце сжала холодная безжалостная рука, слишком похожая на синюю руку равнодушной ко всему Хель. И неважно было, что еще минута - и Стив попадет в Вальхаллу. Вальхалла - вечность одинаковых дней, одинаковых боев и одинаковых пиров. Тор не готов был отпустить туда Стива - саму жизнь, яркую, бесконечную, горячую, как текущая по жилам кровь, что гнало бьющееся все медленнее и медленнее человеческое сердце. Он всегда считал Стива равным себе, и больше того, он сам не замечал, что отдал Стиву главенство в бою и главенство в их союзе, и сейчас он не мог его потерять. Он испытывал ужас - первый раз в свои тысячи лет.  
Отчаяние слилось с молнией, стало громом, покатилось всепоглощающей волной, и треснула первая стена. Волна катилась вперед, и вторая стена на ее пути превратилась в руины, и по руинам покатилась следующая и следующая, и они сметали все на своем пути, и где-то в Асгарде закричал на троне Локи, вокруг которого ломался им наведенный морок, начиная выворачивать ему руки и стирать лицо, обнажая суть, и лежащий меж корней Мирового древа Один очнулся и открыл глаз.  
Когда твой сын зовет тебя на помощь, ты идешь, не рассуждая.  
Около ног Тора лежал человек, и жить тому человеку оставалось меньше минуты. Один понял.  
\- Тор. Сколько жизни мне ему дать?  
Тор знал правильный ответ - столько, сколько он захочет. Сколько захочет прожить сам Стив, столько и даст ему сейчас Один-Всеотец.  
Но был еще ответ - жестокий и недостойный воина. Можно было крикнуть - столько, сколько захочу я, и взять чужую жизнь в свои руки, и ощущать под пальцами биение чужой крови, и держать - пока не надоест. Но ответить так означало унизить и Стива, и себя, и Тор готов был произнести правильные честные слова, как по краю сознания мелькнула черная тень. Мелькнула и пропала, но по телу Тора прошла дрожь. В жизни Стива был еще один воин, и Тор слишком часто видел, как потерявшие друга воины уходили в вслед за ними - в гуще битвы призывали валькирий и воссоединялись в Вальхалле. Но сердце Стива билось реже и реже, и времени больше не было, и Тор рухнул на колени, накрыл сердце Стива ладонью, вскинул голову, взглянул Одину в лицо и медленно и четко проговорил:  
\- Столько же, сколько и мне.  
И злая, мерзкая, жгучая радость прокатилась по его спине. Все рано или поздно кончается - кроме его, Тора, жизни.  
В следующий миг ладонь Одина легла поверх его ладони, и из груди Стива перестала вытекать кровь, ребра начали вставать на свое место и срастаться, и смертельные раны затягиваться и закрываться плотью и кожей. Один сжал ладонь Тора и заставил отвести руку, а потом отпустил, и Тор смотрел, как Стив возвращается к жизни и не мог отвести взгляд, а когда Стив содрогнулся всем телом, целым и новым, пусть и в потеках собственной свернувшейся уже крови, Одина рядом уже не было. Были только они - Тор и Стив, и на их одежде кровь смешалась, стирая различия и делая их единым целым.  
В следующий миг Стив открыл глаза, и для Тора все стало неважно. Битва кончилась, валькирии сделали выбор, и шум утихал, сменяясь стонами раненых, которых некому было добить, и Тор выпрямился и протянул Стиву руку.  
\- Пойдем.  
Не в Вальхаллу. В жизнь.


End file.
